The Suicide Rogues
by Gage39
Summary: What if...what if the Rogues Gallery worked for Amanda Waller as one of her Suicide Squads? What if...the Pied Piper was an insane murderer and the Trickster was gay? What if...what if they were all murderers and they had to earn their freedom while in Belle Reve? Better than it sounds (I think).


The Suicide Rogues

Len's six when his mom comes home from the hospital carrying a pink blanket. He's disappointed because the color indicates girls especially when he looks inside and sees a rather ugly red-faced baby.

"It's your job to protect her," his mom says.

And with that Len falls in love. Lisa is loud and screams a lot and he spills the milk a lot but mom is always sick and dad is more likely to smack Lisa so he says nothing and does his best to take care of her. At ten mom simply leaves in the middle of the night and Len is strangely ok with that. She's one less person to take care of after all and he doesn't have to worry about checking for a pulse anymore. Granted he's not sure why dad spends all afternoon scrubbing reddish stains out of the floor but hey he doesn't have to do it.

Len's almost old enough to get his driver's license when Lisa asks him to stand guard outside the bathroom while she takes a shower because their dad likes to walk in on her and just stand there, staring at her until she finishes. Len has never known hatred until that moment but he masks it long enough to smile at her and promise that dad won't bother her anymore. He's smart enough to know that he'll get in big trouble but there's no one to turn to because dad's a cop.

He waits until Lisa's spending the night at a friend's house then he steals their dad's gun and shoots him in the head while he's sleeping. He's already packed all of Lisa's things so she won't ever have to enter that house again. After the deed is done he sits and simply waits. The police arrive a few hours later and he answers their questions honestly.

The trial is swift and Len is sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. His sole consolation is that Lisa is now safe and can live a happy, normal life. While in jail he keeps track of her and walks around with a proud smile when he reads that she's now a famous ice skater. On his twenty-first birthday a fat, black woman who calls herself Amanda Waller comes to visit. She explains that she's the warden at Belle Reve and the head of a team that she calls 'Task Force X'. They are comprised of people like Len, who have nothing to lose and everything to live for. If, she says, he can survive one hundred missions she'll not only get him released but also get his name cleared. Len ponders his options for a moment. Freedom and a clear name mean that he can go see Lisa again and keep an eye on her instead of having to worry about her safety. He doesn't feel good about Waller's proposal and suspects that she'll have far too many tricks up her sleeve to ever fully trust but as long as he isn't behind bars then he has a better chance of escaping so he agrees and shakes her hand.

Three days later he discovers that he's traded a prison with bars for one with lunatics. The suspicion is first suspected and then confirmed when he meets his teammates. The costumes alone were enough to make him wish for the prison orange again.

"That's Mirror Master," Waller points to the man wearing an orange suit with a green mask. "Like his name implies he can use mirrors to do about anything."

"Except shave," a blue and orange striped wearing teen chimes in, garnering several laughs.

The longsuffering sigh from Waller tells that she's used to him. "Trickster may dress like an imbecile and use silly gimmicks but don't underestimate him. Next we have Weather Wizard. He uses a wand to control the weather."

A man in lime green and yellow spandex waves cheerily then returns to reading _Tom Sawyer._

"Heatwave will set everything including yourself on fire if you don't keep an eye on him."

"I like to watch the flames dance," the man in an asbestos suit says dreamily.

Len eyes him warily and makes a mental note to stay as far away from him as possible.

"The Top has telekinetic powers and he likes to spin around a lot," Waller indicates yet another man wearing green and yellow.

"And who's that?" Len points at a red headed teen wearing polka dots and green working on a musical instrument of some kind.

"The Pied Piper," Waller says shortly. "You'll want to stay away from him." She doesn't elaborate and quickly departs, leaving Len to face the weirdoes by himself.

"Do you like pranks?" Trickster asks, flying across the room and hovering in the air in front of Len.

"Not really," Len grunts.

Trickster pouts, his bottom lip quivering.

"James, if you shed a single tear I'll lose you in a mirror," Mirror Master threatens.

"Aw, come on, Sam. Have a heart," James pleads.

"The last time you pranked us you almost destroyed my book," Weather Wizard lovingly cradles the object to his chest.

"What a shame," the Top rolls his eyes. "A book by a terrible author was almost destroyed."

"Terrible?" Weather Wizard yelps indignantly.

They're about to get into a fight when a clear voice cuts through the air. "So what's your name, new guy?"

Silence fell over the room and they all glance uneasily at the Pied Piper who's turned to look at Len, his green eyes bright.

"Captain Cold," he says at last after thinking of the books he had read on cryogenics. "But you can call me Len."

"Well, Len, everyone calls me Piper and just a quick question; are you gay?"

Len blinks and stares uneasily at the teenager who's walking towards him, swaying his hips just so. "No," he says, "but I don't have a problem who people who are."

Piper pouts then smiles again. "Oh well that's fine. Who knows, if I like you enough maybe I'll make you become gay." His giggle is more than a little creepy and Len sorely regrets taking Waller's offer.

"Piper's a hypnotist," Heatwave says shortly. "But don't worry; he and Trickster are an item."

"But we don't mind threesomes," James pipes up, earning a sultry look from his boyfriend.

"But only if they're hunks like you," Piper giggles again then wraps himself around James and they begin making out.

"Again?" the Top moans. "That's the third time you've done that today. You have bedrooms, you know."

"But it's so much more fun to do it here," Piper breaks the kiss long enough to say.

"Everything's more fun with an audience," James agrees then they resume their activities.

"You'll get used to it after awhile," Mirror Master says, shaking his head.

Len's been there less than a week but he finds that he already likes his teammates and is actually getting used to them. He doesn't even mind Piper and Trickster's blatant attempts at flirting but one thing he doesn't like is the other teams. 'Task Force X' or 'the Suicide Squad' as they call themselves isn't just one group; it's several. Deadshot leads the main team which includes some major loonies like Harley Quinn. Captain Boomerang isn't so bad though and Len wouldn't mind having him on their team but Waller isn't keen on the idea. Their handler, Earl Povich, makes his way on Len's list of people to eliminate not just because Len doesn't like him but because he hurt Piper. The teen never admits it but every time Earl calls him to 'talk privately' he starts to shake and his eyes grow wide but he goes and when he returns his arms are bruised and his lips swollen but when pressed he denies anything happened but he avoids sitting if he can.

Len's always been overprotective of the people he cares about so he takes steps to ensure their safety. He doesn't let Mick get too out of control with his flames and, more than once, finds himself taking James's pranks so he doesn't get beat up by the other teams and their handlers. He goes in Piper's place to see Earl and lets him know that not everyone is a pushover. Sam has to be kept from disappearing into his mirrors too often because he likes that world better and he tries to keep Mark and Roscoe from fighting too much. He even challenges Deadshot to a fist fight and when he walks away as the victor Digger goes with him, despite Waller's many protests.

It's not long before they're sent out on their first mission; it was nothing like what Len was expecting and leaves him more than a little shaken, especially after he sees how much Piper delights in taking another's life. Len doesn't have a leg to stand on when it comes to killing but he only did it because it was necessary, Piper does it because he likes it and that scares him a little. Even Waller looks disgusted when they return, Piper humming as though his clothes aren't stained with blood. That is when Len understands why the others avoid him, why even Piper's own boyfriend is scared of him and he wonders how it is that Earl Povich can scare the musician when he scares so many.

But once the blood is gone and injuries are on the way to healing (Sam's leg is broken and Digger was burned by Mick) things begin to return to normal. Piper and James still flirt with each other and everyone else while Mark and Roscoe argue over their books and, on one memorable occasion, get into a fist fight that involves two other teams. No one is amused especially when Mick accidentally sets fire to the building. Earl still calls Piper away to private meetings much to Len's dismay and, despite his best efforts; Waller refuses to intervene, saying that Piper is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. No one knows better than Len, however, that sometimes you just can't fight back no matter how strong you may be.

Deaths and fights are a normal part of life for the members of Task Force X and so it's a simple matter for Len to fix one of Earl's many fights. All it takes is two hits and Earl drops like a stone. Waller is very unhappy but the smile on Piper's face is worth the lecture that he gets. Later that evening after he returns to his room it's to find both Piper and James waiting for him. It's more than a little awkward but Len understands that they're there to thank him in the only way that they know how. He's had his fair share of male berth mates while in prison but neither of the villains standing in front of him is of legal age and that's one thing Len is strict about.

"You're both to young," he says.

"But we want to thank you," Piper says. He looks slightly confused as though wondering why anyone would turn him down. Len suspects that he's the first.

"Words would've sufficed," Len points out.

"We're not so good with words," James says.

None of them are but they eventually come to an understanding and when Len goes to bed Piper and James are curled up on either side of him. There is no sex involved but if it makes them feel better then he's not going to argue. Nothing is ever said to the other members but they instinctively know to keep it a secret from Waller and the others.

They have a new handler now; his name is Barry Allen. He's much nicer than Povich but Len still doesn't trust him. Something just seems off about him, there was no criminal vibe and he's too much of a do-gooder to ever really last long with Waller's group, leaving them to wonder how he got involved with her in the first place.

After several missions together Waller deems them ready to tackle their biggest assignment yet; breaking into Arkham Asylum and killing the Riddler. Deadshot's team was sent first but they failed and so the Rogues were sent instead, as they were the second best team. Black Spider is apparently the only member not in hot water so Waller sends him along. Nobody likes him, especially when he keeps trying to cop a feel from Piper. The musician is developing a twitch in his right eye while James's left hand keeps clenching into a fist. The others aren't much happier and Len promises himself that he'll take care of the vigilante after their goal is accomplished. It's fairly easy to arrange a death as he knows so he's confident of his ability to deal with the problem.

They get separated during the first few minutes after Batman attacks and when they meet up again something seems off about Black Spider. Len probably wouldn't think anything of it but Piper frowns, cocks his head to the side then smiles his seductive smile as he saunters over.

"Well hello, gorgeous," he giggles. "Miss me?" then he wraps himself around Black Spider, seemingly oblivious to the man's sudden tension.

"T-the mission," Spider stutters only slightly but it's enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Oh come on," Piper sticks out his bottom lip and actually pouts. "They won't mind; it's tradition after all."

"The fairy's right," Digger calls out, amused by the antics. "I mean it wouldn't be a mission if the three of you didn't have sex."

"Len, do you mind?" Piper asks.

"Just make it snappy," Len shrugs. They've all picked up on Piper's game by now and are content to let it play out as he wishes. This is most definitely not Black Spider which means that it can only be Batman and it is amusing to watch the hero attempt to extract himself from Piper's embrace.

"The three of us?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm just content to watch this time," James winks suggestively.

Len's unsure of how far to let this play out until he sees the way Piper's hands are shaking ever so slightly. "So, Piper, are you going to introduce us to your little playmate or not?" he asks lightly.

Piper giggles again. "He calls himself Batman and he thought that it would be funny to dress up as Black Spider. I'm guessing that he wants to find out what we're doing here."

"To kill the Riddler I assume but what I want to know is why," Batman's attempts to disengage himself without harming Piper are unsuccessful.

"I can't tell you that," a sultry blink from the musician and the hero is blushing furiously.

"I can take you home," Batman says quickly. "I'm sure your parents must be worried about you, Hartley."

Hartley? That's Piper's real name? A few sniggers are silenced by Piper's withering glare.

"Let me tell you about my parents," Hartley hisses, his eyes hard as he pulls back. "They threw me in an institute after finding out that I'm gay. Waller got me out and so here I am and I have no intentions of going back. This is my home now and they're my family and you will let us walk out of here without trying to stop us."

"No I won't," Batman's already reaching for a batarang.

"Yes you will," Piper smiles mysteriously then whispers something in the Dark Knight's ear.

Batman pales then laughs nervously. "You're a murderer; no one would ever believe you."

"Oh I know but, sooner or later, someone would get curious and check it out and then they would find out that I was telling the truth. The government would be more than happy to seize all of your assets and no one in their right mind would even consider having anything to do with you after that. All of your friends and business associates would be investigated thoroughly and the boy that you've taken in would be sent far, far away. You'd never see each other again." Piper smiles smugly as he disentangles himself from the hero, backing up a step so that he's closer to his teammates.

Batman frowns, obviously processing Piper's words and deciding whether or not the musician would follow through with his threat. "Very well," he slips the weapon back into his utility belt. "But if I catch you here again I will not allow you to escape."

"Fair enough," Piper agrees and with a wave of his hand Batman disappears into the shadows, no doubt still within close proximity. "Let's go," he says lightly.

The Rogues are quick to follow although they are all burning up with questions as to how _Piper_ of all people could know Batman's identity but they don't ask just yet; they don't think this is something that Waller needs to know.

"What happened?" Waller is furious when they inform her that the Riddler is still alive.

"Batman," Len replies. That one word is more than enough to tell anybody what went wrong but Waller wants more so he elaborates. "After Deadshot screwed up last time Batman's obviously been paying more attention to the place than normal. He showed up less than three minutes after we did."

"And why isn't he dead?" Waller looks even more irritated than Len can ever remember seeing her before and that's a little frightening.

"He's Batman."

Waller sighs heavily. "Let me clarify; why didn't Piper kill him?"

That is the million dollar question that Len can't answer so he spins a tale about Batman stealing his flute then quickly makes his escape.

"Waller thinks Batman took Piper's flute," he tells his team abruptly as he enters their main living area.

"Got it," Mark nods.

"How did you know him?" Len demands as he turns to face their youngest member who is humming to himself as he brushes his long red hair.

"Social functions with my parents," Piper responds after a moment. "No two people have the same heartbeat and I knew it right off the bat." He giggles as he finishes his sentence, as though pleased with his small joke.

"All right," Len nods and that's that. There are no further questions because everyone knows Piper well enough to know that if they poke too much he'll kill them.

There is, of course, the usual punishment (beatings, etc) for failure but things soon go back to normal. Missions are carried out like always and their normal routine is re-established. The first indication that things are changing is when Waller calls Piper in for a private meeting. When he returns his face is stained with tears while fresh ones continue to fall. Questions are ignored as he walks straight over to Roscoe and begins to play his flute. The Top jerks then straightens, his eyes glazing over as he listens to the musician's song. After Piper is finished Roscoe stands and calmly walks out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Once he is gone Piper sinks to the floor and his sobs echo throughout the entire building.

Len asks, of course, and Piper's answer, while not unexpected, is still upsetting. Waller thought Roscoe was becoming too much of a liability (Len's inclined to agree with her but he won't on principle) so she ordered Piper to have Roscoe kill himself.

"But he's not dead," Piper whispers urgently, his eyes shining brightly with madness. "Waller doesn't know this but I sent him far away from here. He's going to find her; you know. He'll find the ice skater and he'll watch her until you can come."

It takes Len a minute to realize that Piper is talking about his sister and he wraps the startled teenager in a hug then goes and hits Deadshot because he wants to. The subject is never broached again but Piper is treated with more wariness and caution than before. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it, however, choosing instead to simply fall deeper into the pit of insanity that someone (perhaps himself) dug for him a long time ago. Roy Bivolo joins them for a while but mysteriously disappears halfway into their second mission. No one is ever blamed but they all recall his threats of dire harm if Trickster didn't stop pulling pranks on him. He isn't mourned and neither are his four replacements. Waller eventually gives up and sends them no new recruits at least, not until someone else dies.

They're not really sure if he's dead because the last time they saw Sam he had gone into one of his mirrors and he is prone to staying in there for long periods of time. But after two months Waller declares that not only is he dead but that Evan McCullough is their new Mirror Master. He is not well liked from the start but he is good with the mirrors so Len tolerates him only because of that. He is openly derisive of gays and has been caught on more than one occasion snorting cocaine. Len thinks himself a fairly tolerant man but drugs are the one thing he cannot stand no matter what. The others aren't happy either; especially Piper as James has begun distancing himself ever since Evan showed up. Len has tried everything from bribery to threats to beating him up but nothing works. If anything Evan is even more addicted than when he first joined and Waller doesn't care. They are all surprised, however, that Piper hasn't killed Evan yet but Len suspects it's because the musician is more worried about repairing his relationship with James which is not going well. The prankster starts sneering at Piper's choice of wardrobe, his hair and finally, the fact that he's gay. Even when it's pointed out that James himself has slept with Piper and quite willingly at that he simply responds that Piper must have been hypnotizing him.

If Deadshot hadn't accidentally shot James then Len himself probably would have done so. Piper cries for days then stops the instant Axel Walker flies in the door, wearing a newer, hipper version of James's shoes. His pranks are cruel, unlike James's and he gets along smashingly with Evan much to their dismay. Mick has started reading books on meditation while Digger's practice with his boomerangs doubles. Mark just shakes his head in dismay and reads poetry as Piper plays hauntingly sad melodies on his flute, leaving more than one of them in tears on numerous occasions. His team is slowly but steadily killing themselves and Len hates to watch. Their handler is no help; he's of the opinion that they're all murderers and brought this on themselves so Len has very few options left to him. At this rate, he suspects, there will be none of his original team left except Piper and himself within a year.

Digger's death was the final straw, Len decides. Granted he actually likes Owen Mercer but still. There's a limit as to how much death he will tolerate. Piper knows Waller the best so Len approaches him first. The musician spends most of his free time brushing his hair and humming which is what he is doing when Len finds him.

"Can you kill Waller?"

Piper actually stops brushing and turns to look at Len. His green eyes look slightly clearer than they had a moment ago and Len takes that as a good sign. "Why?" he asks.

"Why not?" Len shrugs. He could have given a glorious, inspirational speech but decides not to.

Piper puts the brush down and smiles, his teeth glinting in the harsh light. "Of course," he sounds insulted. "Just make sure the others are ready."

"Evan and Axel are coming to," Len tells him. No one really likes the other two but they are still part of his crew after all.

Piper scowls but reluctantly nods. "Two weeks," he says then resumes brushing.

Things take an unexpected nod one week later when the facility is attacked by a group called the Justice League. Apparently Barry was working for them in order to bring down Waller. There is mass confusion as screams and gunfire echo down the halls. Waller is trying to keep everyone contained and offering freedom to those she can't if they'll only take down the Justice League. Her plan probably would have worked if someone hadn't figured out it was remarkably easy to kill the guards while their attention was split and slip out then. Len gathers his crew and they use Evan's mirrors to avoid being trampled as King Shark literally tears his way through the other convicts in order to escape.

Inside the mirrors they find three pleasant surprises; Sam, James and Digger. Piper has apparently been busy warning his teammates to hide before Waller had them killed and Sam's mirror doubles took their places. Len doesn't care and they lay low in the Mirror World for a few months until everything dies down. Waller is gone and so are her teams. All people associated were given free passes like she promised and so, apparently, the Rogues are free men when they finally emerge into the warm sunlight of Central City.

Len drags them to his sister's house despite their many protests and is (somewhat) delighted to see Roscoe there as well. He's not happy that Roscoe knocked Lisa up but at least he had the good sense to marry her first. Lisa is beyond thrilled to see her brother again and even declares her love for all of the Rogues as she serves the first decent meal they've had in years. It's broken and dysfunctional and will never be perfect but, hey, they're Rogues after all, what'd you expect?


End file.
